The Definition of Kiss
by greennerd 101
Summary: The soft touch of anothers lips in a perfect moment. What could describe it more perfectly?
1. Chapter 1

"What? We have to _kiss_?"

"Chad, chill."

"Chill? _Chill_? Portlyn, did you just ask me to chill? We've been characters on this show for over five years and they're just now making us kiss? I thought Mackenzie was falling in love with Chloe anyway!"

"It's a drama remember? Anything can happen. Besides, I think Mackenzie and Penelope make a cuter couple anyway!" said a giggly Portlyn.

"You only think that because you're the one playing Penelope. And why would they do that? The Chloe-Mackenzie love-hate relationship was what was getting us all of those extra viewers lately. Are they trying to get our show off the air?"

Portlyn opened her mouth.

"You know what, don't answer that. I need to take a break," I said, walking towards the nearest exit.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"None of your business."

"You're going to see that stupid farm girl comedian again, aren't you?"

"She has a name you know," I replied, starting to get annoyed.

"Whatever."

And with that comment, I slammed the door behind me as hard as I could.

* * *

When I finally came upon my girlfriends dressing room, I saw that the door was open.

"Sonny?" I said, knocking on the open door.

She was sitting on the couch with a big book in her lap. She looked up from it and saw me.

"Hey," she replied.

I made my way over there to sit next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Reading."

"Why thank you Captain Obvious. What I meant was, what are you reading?"

She smiled. "Oh, you know. Just the dictionary…"

"Umm… And why would that be?"

"Well, because I have to do a sketch with our guest for the week. And we have to…" she trailed off.

"You have to what?" I asked, getting kind of worried.

"Kiss."

Why didn't I see that coming? I mean, it was kind of obvious to guess, by the way she was acting.

"Oh."

I just couldn't let some guy kiss her before I've even kissed her. I couldn't let… let…

"Sonny, who's guest starring this week?"

"Zac Efron," she mumbled, barely in earshot.

"What?" I asked, not thinking I heard her right.

"Zac Efron."

Especially Zac Efron. I especially couldn't let Zac Efron kiss her before I have.

"Are you okay?"

I broke out of my trance and looked down at her. I could tell she was worried.

"No," I said not feeling okay at all. How could I be okay?

"Chad, it's not a big deal. It will only last a couple of seconds."

"Yes, Sonny it is a big deal. You know I hate that guy. I don't want him laying a finger on you, let alone his lips. For God's sake Sonny, I haven't even kissed you yet!"

"Chad, I've _never _been kissed!"

I wish I could take those words back the minute I said them.

I looked over at her. She wasn't looking at me.

"I'm sorry Babe. That sounded really over-protective of me."

I looked away and started to rake my fingers through my hair, messing it up like I always do when I'm mad or nervous.

"Chad," I heard her say.

I looked down at her again. She set her dictionary on the coffee table in front of us and looked at me.

She had a smile playing on her lips.

"Then why don't you kiss me?"

I grinned, thinking of how stupid I was and connected my lips with hers.

It was slow, but then it progressed.

Soon I found my arms around her small waist, pulling her closer to me.

I felt her fingers wind through my hair, messing it up, which I was fine with at the moment.

She pressed her lips harder against mine.

I leaned forward until she was lying down on the couch, wanting more.

I reached up my hand to caress her smooth cheek.

She snaked her arms around my neck.

And it felt amazing.

Soft.

Perfect.

And way longer than just a few seconds.

It ended when she pulled away and looked at her watch.

"Oh my gosh, I'm late for rehearsals!"

She looked at me. "Sorry," she said. I helped her up into a sitting position. She smiled, stood up, gave me a peck on the lips, and ran out the door.

I stood up to leave when the open dictionary caught my eye. I saw that something was highlighted.

I sat back down to see what Sonny was researching.

"Kiss: The soft touch of another's lips, in a perfect moment," I read aloud.

My girlfriend was looking up the definition of kiss.

And the definition couldn't have defined the sensation any better.

* * *

There. My 3rd story. I like this one much better than my last. Please review!


	2. FYI

Hey guys! If some of you are confused, here's your answer. I deleted a story with the same title before I published this one. I thought I needed to revise the kissing scene a little bit, and I did. So, sorry if I caused some confusion.

And, if everyone that picked my stories as one of their favorites reviewed, then I would have a ton! Please help a new author out! Reviewing only takes a couple of seconds out of your time!

Thanks to everyone who actually reviews! You guys are my heroes. Be on the lookout for more of my stories! Thanks.


End file.
